1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a discharging device for drained gas from a charcoal canister which is disposed in an engine compartment of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 62-110076 discloses a typical device for discharging fuel vapor from a charcoal (or activated carbon) canister. The device is applied to the charcoal canister disposed in an engine compartment. A gas drain hose is attached to a bottom portion of the charcoal canister and extends to a front side member in the engine compartment. The other opening end of the drain hose is connected to the front side member so that the drained gas is diffused in the space defined by the front side member in the engine compartment. Therefore, after the charcoal canister stores a predetermined amount of the fuel vapor without the purging operation, excess fuel vapor is overflowed from the charcoal canister and discharged from the bottom portion of the charcoal canister to the atmosphere through the drain hose.
However, since the fuel vapor from the charcoal canister is discharged into the front side member located in the engine compartment, the discharged fuel vapor is sometimes led to a passenger compartment through the engine compartment and an air box from which air is fed to the passenger compartment. Then, vehicle passengers feel uncomfortable due to a peculiar odor of the discharged fuel vapor.